Steel ingot
}} Steel ingots are miscellaneous items found in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Characteristics Ingots in general are considered bricks of raw materials (ex. gold bricks); these steel ingots would probably be melted down and used to make parts for armor, weapons, and gadgetry. Being made of pure steel, fresh ingredients to manufacture mint products would be something of a rarity in the Capital Wasteland. Finding all 100 gives you the Mill Worker achievement/trophy. Give them to Everett for special gear. Location Following the guide below, it is possible and recommended to gather all 100 ingots in one run as the ingots are weightless at this point. Turning in the first 10 ingots and completing the quest will give any ingots collected afterwards a weight of 1. Starting with the steelyard, the (X/Y) reference will be used. X shows the number of ingots a given location and Y shows the number of ingots total that should be in inventory after picking up the ingots at that spot. Keep in mind that steel ingots can be collected in any order and can still be given to Everett after completing the main quest line of The Pitt. Note: Picking an Average lock (50 Lockpick) is required to gather all 100 ingots. Lockpick can be temporarily boosted by using chems and/or wearing apparel that increases PER and/or Lockpick skills. Steelyard (79) # (2/2) The first 2 ingots are next to the dead slave immediately upon entering the steelyard. # (2/4) There are 2 in the first large dumpster to the left by the trailer with the couch on top of it. There are three large dumpsters. Access this dumpster by jumping over from the roof of the truck. It is also possible to move along the ledge outside the fence to the left of the truck, around the corner and then jump across. # (2/6) There are 2 ingots in the 2nd large dumpster to the left. Access this dumpster by jumping over from the roof of the nearby building to the far dumpster or by jumping from the roof of the building onto the ledge with the fencing, walking across and dropping onto the dumpster. It is also possible to jump from the first large dumpster (standing on its northern most part). # (3/9) There are 3 in the smaller dumpster next to the 3rd large dumpster on the west, there is a dead slave in there as well. To the right of the freight cars there are four protectrons in pods and a door to the supply plant. Activating them will bring them online and assist in destroying a majority of the trogs in the steelyard. # (2/11) Head up the stairs by the dumpsters. After hopping the broken fence, go right, then turn left. There are 2 of them in between the 2 knocked over barrels. # (2/13) Go north along the ledge, outside the fence. Looking down, spot the 2 on top of a freight car (brownish-yellow in color) in the middle. Carefully jump onto the third steel beam from the end (this is the one needed to climb to get to the ones in #7 below) and walk out until reaching the freight car with the 2 ingots on it. Drop down and collect them. # (3/16) Continue on top of the train cars to the east and jump from the wooden board down into the dumpster by the Supply plant for 3 more. # (2/18) Once again head back up the stairs stairs from earlier, near the dumpsters. Instead of going right, go left. There is a small building with a small flight of stairs to the right. There are 2 ingots sitting on a shelf, next to two first aid boxes. If passing through the open gate, it is too far. # (2/20) WARNING Save before entering the dumpster! Sticky debris ahead! After retrieving the two in the small building head through the gate and go straight until seeing a large dumpster. Climb up the stairs on top of the building on the left. Take a run off the end of the roof and drop down into the dumpster. There are 2 in there. It is entirely possible to get stuck between the generator and the concrete blocks, so the old adage to "save early, save often" definitely applies in this quest. (Fast travel to Downtown is an option if becoming stuck, so as to not lose any data, but only if all nearby trogs are dead. Alternatively, it may be possible to equip the auto axe and experiment with moving around while slicing against the objects in order to dislodge oneself.) # (2/22) Now jump from the dumpster over the barbwire fence to the south. Head west until reaching a dead end. There is a dead slave and 2 ingots underneath the pipe running along the wall. It may be easier to jump onto the fence to the west first before jumping south. # (2/24) Jump on top of the generator just behind to find a plank and climb back over the fence (or run along top of the barbed wire) and head back up the stairs that were used to get into the dumpster until reaching the roof. Facing north, there is another set of stairs that head downward and a pile of gore with a trog eating it at the bottom. Walk down and pick up the 2 ingots from the ground next to the first aid box and the gore. There may be 2 or 3 more trogs down there so be ready. # (3/27) Follow the path East and then take a right until coming to a gate. Open the gate and go out to the left. Follow the culvert down to the end where there is a dead slaver. There are 3 ingots lying next to him. Make sure to bring some Rad-X and grab the gamma shield armor off the dead slaver. # (3/30) Turn to the left and continue into the radiated barrels. There are 3 more ingots in the middle. (Be careful not to miss one!) Note that the 1 or 2 trogs who hang out in this area can be killed from the other side of the fence. This is recommended to avoid getting into a firefight while exposed to radiation. # (2/32) Go to the end of the barrel path and turn left. Go up the stairs and jump across to the building. Turn right (westward). Go to the end of that building's roof to see a makeshift bridge (metal structure with some wooden planks on it) crossing over to other buildings. There are 2 ingots in the middle of the bridge. If making the jump proves unsuccessful, this roof can be reached by going back up the stairs utilized in #11 and turning left to go up the stairs instead of right to go through the gate. # (2/34) Continue across to the other side. Stay on the roof of the building and head to its western end. Pass a dead Pitt slave on the left (at the top of some stairs), and around the corner (turn right) there are 2 more ingots sitting on a lower roof (facing northwest). # (2/36) After getting the 2 ingots on the roof drop all the way down to the ground. There are 2 ingots on a shelf under the roof that was just jumped down from. # (2/38) Head south toward the open gates. Before going through the gates, look left for some stairs on the side of a building, with a pile of tires beneath it. There are 2 more ingots behind the pile of tires. # (2/40) Head south (through the gates) to the dead end and climb the set of stairs to the west. There are 2 ingots on the first landing next to a dead slave named Wild Bill. (Loot him for Wild Bill's Sidearm and his note. Part of a quest given by Milly.) Be warned, it seems that one can clip through the wall and fall through. Getting back if this happens is possible, but very difficult to get to the right spot to do so. # (2/42) After finding Wild Bill continue up the stairs where there will be a makeshift shack with 2-3 wildmen inside. Kill them and take the 2 ingots by the fridge on the floor. # (2/44) Facing away (East) from the wildman shack, follow the metal catwalk as it crosses over a big pipe and turns left. A few trogs waiting to ambush the player character can be seen on the perpendicular pipe. A well-placed grenade can knock all three off the pipe. Continue on the catwalk until it crosses under the same pipe the trogs were on, then jump onto the pipe which runs parallel to the catwalk. As the pipe turns right, there is a leveled trog waiting at the end. Dispatch him and there will be two ingots in the pile of guts he was feeding on. # (4/48) Turn around and get back onto the catwalk where the pipe bends. At the wooden planks, drop down to the building below and head for the western edge of the roof. Drop down to the ground and head north around the corner of the building, then turn left down the first narrow alley. There is an upright mining cart containing 4 ingots, a med kit and an ammunition box. Watch out as there will be some trogs and maybe wildmen, if they haven't killed each other off yet. # (2/50) Now go a short way north to a wall and follow it eastwards to end up at a fence. Follow the fence around the corner to the right; behind some barrels. At the dead end is a dead slave, a combat shotgun, shells and 2 ingots. # (4/54) ''SAVE YOUR GAME (Xbox) - One may fall through the roof during this next portion of the quest, killing them instantly. Refer to the bugs section for possible solutions.'' Go back around the building keeping left, then head to the south as far as possible and all the way back up the stairs past the wildman shack (with the bunk beds and refrigerator), along the catwalk to the drop down point used in finding ingots 45-48. This time don't drop down, keep going up the stairs, then west and up more stairs up onto the factory building. Turn left at the top of the stairs and take the first right. There are 4 of them in the northwest corner behind a dome next to 2 first aid boxes. There are also 2 or 3 trogs in this area. # (12/66) Now go back out to the edge of the roof and climb the stairs. Be prepared for a tough fight along the way, with 4-5 wildmen above and trogs coming from below. On the roof is a turret, which can be reprogrammed with an average terminal hack to attack the wildmen and trogs. Continue further up along several stairs to the very top of the structure where there are 12 ingots on the end of the catwalk. # (7/73) On the way back down (on the level above the turret) there is a long bridge / conveyor-belt extending in the distance to the east. Drop down on it and follow it to the end for 7 more ingots. # (4/77) Jump down and head back to the roof top with the domes on it (it's the large flat roof at the bottom of all those steps climbed to get the 12 ingots and the same roof from #23, just go back up the conveyor belt bridge). Go south until coming to a chain-link fence (behind it are some big pipes). Looking down at the leftmost end of the fence there is a roof with 3 small domes along the southern edge of the level that must be reached by jumping down or (more safely) slip around the chain link fence, and utilize the large pipe running down the wall. Next, drop down to the platform with the 3 big silos to the East. Head all the way east and turn right at the fence. (Check to the right after the first silo - there are 2 ammunition boxes (1 locked-average) and a first aid box behind some pipes.) There will be a dead slave with an auto axe and 4 ingots next to him. Some trogs will attack after picking up the ingots, so be prepared. # (2/79) Head back down to where all the freight cars are. Walk north-northeast past the Supply plant and protectron pods to the collapsed tunnel to find 2 ingots as well as a dead slave. More trogs will come attack after picking up the ingots. Supply Plant (18) ' ''WARNING: ' ''Xbox 360 and PS3 may freeze when entering so save here first! # (3/82) Enter the supply plant and head down the hallway. In the second room there are 3 ingots, a few paces before reaching the second terminal. Be alert for a couple of wildmen and the trogs pursuing them. # (8/90) Continue on to the lower level of the factory, be careful jumping to ground level to not set off the powerful tripwire trap - one of the first such encountered in this DLC. Follow the tracks all the way to the end, take the hallway to the right (after the shelves containing various meds) and follow the track around the bend where there are either a couple of wildmen and/or a couple of trogs. There are 8 ingots in an overturned mine cart. A dead wildman may be lying on top of the ingots. # (6/96) Now head back to the shelves with the first aid box, and then down the hallway to the left (when facing the shelves). A door on the right holds the skeletons of Tom McMullin and two other former factory workers, with bobby pins laying everywhere. Pick the lock (average skill needed) on the door to find a nice supply of ammunition and 6 ingots. If only four ingots are found in the room, the other two can be found by backtracking to the Automated Maintenance terminal and proceeding down the hall through the northernmost doorway. There are several trogs or wildmen, again, if they have not already killed each other. The 2 ingots can be found in an overturned mine cart. # (1/97) Continue up the stairs until reaching a room with a bed and a pitching machine. The Man Opener (a unique version of the auto axe) can be found on the bed, and to the right of that is an ingot on the dresser. Abandoned Area (3) # (3/100) Activating the switch at the 'end' of the supply plant opens the shortcut back to the entrance, which will close after some time or upon leaving. Return through the abandoned area which links the steelyard and The Mill. Reaching the end of the caged catwalk, head through the hole in the fence (to the right of the door). To the left there is a pair of mine carts. The upright cart has the last 3 ingots in it. Note: The first time entering, these ingots will be inaccessible. Returning to the area from the steelyard after collecting at least 10 ingots will reveal a trog which has torn a hole in the fence, allowing access to the mine cart. Note2: The hole will be there on your way back through after collecting the other 97 ingots. Rewards Notes * On the initial trip to retrieve ten ingots, their weight will not register against the player character's carrying capacity. * The achievement/trophy for picking up all 100 steel ingots will not unlock until all of them have been given to Everett. * Where there are deposits of ingots there are splashes of black and red paint nearby. * Breaking the lock to the room containing the ingots will effectively kill this quest without the Infiltrator perk. Bugs You may fall through the roof when trying to reach the ingots from #23. * A quick fix to this is to save, exit to the main menu, and continue. You should not fall through the roof now. * Alternatively, go back to the abandoned area, and go back into the Steelyard. * This can be avoided by saving your game just before the roof section where you fall and go to your dashboard. Reload the game and reload the save and you can walk past. * Another way to solve this is to remove Point Lookout from your hard drive and reload your save - also found that by 'firing' or using an auto axe or similar unique weapon, The Mauler or Man Opener, while walking along the rooftop will fix the glitch. * This glitch can be avoided by walking around in either direction along the narrow rim that is just out from the edge of the large silo to your left as you reach the top of the stairs. The ground around the 4 silos isn't insta-kill territory so if you jump from the rim to the broken fence, or just go around on the roof the back way, you should have no problem. * This problem has been fixed by Bethesda because they reissued the Point Lookout DLC. The GOTY Edition contains the fixed DLC and the bad one was removed from the Xbox Live Marketplace and replaced with the fixed copy. However, if you are running the version that came on the separate DLC disk (xbox 360) the issue still exists. But uninstalling Point Lookout does still solve the glitch. Videos External links * [http://www.wouldyoukindly.com/?p=1103 The Pitt steel ingot locations guide at Wouldyoukindly.com] Category:The Pitt quest items Category:The Pitt miscellaneous items es:Lingote de acero ru:Стальная чушка uk:Сталева чушка